sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
First contact protocol
=Off-world Contact and Negotiation Protocols= Our dealings with others should be at all times ethical and in accordance with the rights of sentient beings, to which the human rights act should be considered as applying. This section of the document is not intended to replace the skills and experience of SEF personnel, but to provide a guide. ---- First Contact The purpose of first contact is to establish friendly relations. When possible, first contact should be made by personnel with anthropological, diplomatic and psychological expertise. Cultural Differences When dealing with other cultures it is important to remember: # Do not show teeth, this may be interpreted as a threat. # Do not make prolonged eye contact as this may also be perceived as a threat. # The body language of other cultures may not mean the same as it does to us. # Other species and cultures may not communicate verbally. Acceptable Behaviour Honesty is requested unless when honesty would pose a serious threat to the security of Earth, SEF personnel and their allies. Treat all sentient beings with the respect and rights accorded to homo sapiens. It is acceptable to accept food and drink where a low hazard rating exists. It is not advisable for SEF personnel to enter into interpersonal relationships with the occupants of other planets. Such a relationship may open the individual concerned to disciplinary actions. Team members should be particularly aware of the diplomatic consequences of their actions and should not go off alone, accompanied by locals or not. Local custom and laws should be followed, but diplomacy does not require SEF personnel to sacrifice their personal integrity. In particular SEF personnel should stress that their belief system does not allow their involvement in human sacrifice and the judicial systems of other cultures. Earth level technology, or higher, must not be introduced to cultures that are not on the cusp of developing such technologies (or their equivalents) for themselves. This is particularly important when dealing with destructive technologies. Where technological and economic differences exist between us and any cultures we encounter, these differences should not be exploited. The value of any resource to the SEF (if not its express purpose) should be made plain and obvious in any negotiation. Use of force Force should not be used unless it is clear that the actions of others are intended to be hostile, or unless it is clear that no other way of protecting SEF personnel is possible. It is preferable to withdraw from a hostile situation without the use of force where it is possible to do so. Lethal force is recognised as necessary when no alternative to protect SEF personnel and earth Security exists. The deliberate targeting of non-combatants is not acceptable. Humanitarian obligations We have a humanitarian obligation to assist, wherever and whenever possible, in areas of natural disaster and conflict. However this aid should be requested, and not be military in nature. If military aid seems appropriate this should be referred to command level Back to Standard Operational Procedures Category: SOP